DaisukeChan
by Purple Mist
Summary: You wanted it, you got it! Daisuke-chan, sequel to Kaizer-chan, with a nice touch of Kensuke goodness. Nothing too graphic, but not for kids!


**Dislcaimers:** I don't own Digimon. 

TK: Otherwise I'd be dead.

Purple Mist: Naw, then I couldn't use you. Besides, you're Yamato's brother and that's just about that's all that keepings me from killing you off in all my fics.

Kari: What about me?

Purple Mist: ........ _TK_ was cute as a kid.

**Warnings:** Shounen ai. Here's Daisuke-chan like I promised and thanks for some ideas, people.^^

" Flamedramon! Watch out! " Daisuke yelled in warning as his opponent started to toss out the dark spirals at the battling armored digimon. Flamedramon shot his line of view to where Daisuke was pointing and jumped away in the opposite direction, being missed of being trapped by one of the Kaizer's newest dark spirals. The controlling device smashed into a million pieces, hitting the ground. It seems the indigo haired tyrant had perfected his new toy and decided to test it on the digidestined.

Daisuke glared up at his enemy, ' Even after what I've done for him those few weeks ago, he hasn't changed. I was so stupid to think that I had. ' " Leave Flamedramon, Digimon Kaizer! "

Ken flinched at the venom apparent in the boy's voice. His plan of action for today had been a simple one; defeat the digidestined or at least get their digimon weak enough, slap a dark spiral on Veemon, and grab Daisuke. Why can't his battles tactics go as planned? Ken had had this half baked fantasy that once he had Daisuke alone in his fortress without anyone to disturb him or that annoying Kari, who had an unfair string on the boy's heart, he'd confess his feelings that had bloomed when the red head had taken care of him and Daisuke would confess the same. Then Daisuke would join his side, defeat the digidestined and both would rule over the digimon world in between their bedroom adventures.

The Kaizer's chosen slave of the hour was tossing around the dark spirals with terrible aim like confetti at New Year's. Another one of his time consuming creations smashed into the ground by Daisuke, a sharp piece bounced off the ground by the impact and embedded itself into Daisuke's unprotected calf. The young teen double over in pain, screaming bloody murder.

" Daisuke! Are you okay? " Miyako cried as she ran over to her wounded teammate.

" Get it out! It hurts! " Daisuke cried as the piece sparked with dark electricity from being smashed into pieces, it's powers now unstable. The foe digimon finally ran out of dark spirals and the destineds' digimon warriors led him away from their children to finish him off.

Up on his Airdramon, the Kaizer felt an overwhelming feeling of concern for the fallen boy, but with his flying digimon trying to keep from getting caught in the middle of the fight below it, Ken couldn't order Airdramon over to Daisuke to aid him. He could only watch and hope Miyako would help Daisuke like he wanted to. Why was she hesitating?

" Pull it out, bitch! Now! " He hissed under his breath. Can't she see how much pain Daisuke was in?

" Miyako! " Daisuke cried for aid.

" But… I don't…" the girl whimpered, afraid that she would get zapped by the shard herself if she touched it.

Daisuke screamed, at his pain and angry of her cowardice, gritted his teeth against the pain as he removed the piece himself. It wasn't even an inch deep and Daisuke gave a painful sigh of relief. He knocked Miyako's hands away and tore pieces off his yellow shirt and tied the strips tight around his wound. Over head the enslaved digimon was freed of the dark spiral.

" Is he gonna be okay? " Kari asked, rushing to his side.

" I don't know, " TK replied, trailing up behind her.

" Daisuke…I- "

Daisuke knocked the girl's hands way again as she offered to help him to see his feet, " Don't even touch me! "

" Daisuke! " Flamedramon cried out in alarm seeing his partner wounded. He picked the boy up in his arms, angry at himself for not being able to protect himself and at Miyako for not helping him. The dragon like digimon held the boy protectively, glaring at the others.

" Flame-kun, let's go back home so I can get this taken care of. I may need stitches, " Daisuke said.

" He's right. Let's get out of here before Ken attacks again with half our digimon exhausted and Daisuke wounded, " Iori said. Kari opened the digiport and the group vanished from sight.

" Master? " Wormmon looked up at his master.

" She didn't even bother to help him, " Ken hissed to himself as the Airdramon instinctively took his master back to the Kaizer's base, " Too busy worried about herself….! "

" Master, wasn't that a piece of your new dark spirals? The ones that can change full grown digimon into babies? " Wormmon asked.

" Yes? " Ken replied.

" Shouldn't you… I mean, do you think there may be a side effect of it embedding itself into Daisuke's leg for that long? " Wormmon asked. He knew that although Ken had perfected it from his last…_mistake_, there was still no way to tell what it would do when something like that freak accident happened to a human being.

" Well, I guess I'll have to go back an keep an eye on Daisuke-kun, " Ken replied, letting that endearment for the red head slip out in front of his digimon. He added before Wormmon spoke up, " To return the _favor_ own him, "

" Of course, Master, " Wormmon nodded, but he had heard the slip up of the indigo haired boy. Then he was right about his suspicions that Daisuke had become something more then just Ken's enemy and worthy adversary. Perhaps it was even love.

                                                                                * - * - *      

Daisuke was still groggy from the drugs the doctors had given him before cleaning and stitching up his leg. The burgundy haired boy had explained that he had fallen off his bike and must have cut his leg on a bottle shard. The shots given to him had not been fun. He hated needles and luckily only ten small stitches were required.

Jun, despite Yamato and Taichi's arguments that one of them could carry Daisuke home instead of her since she was a girl and didn't look as strong as them, lifted her baby brother onto her back with a very venomous look towards the two older teens. Daisuke giggled at the terrified looks on the boy's faces once Jun's woman hood was in question.

" I think I'll do just fine, _boys_! " She growled, " After all, Daisuke is _my_ brother! "

A few weeks ago when Daisuke had returned home from after taking care of Ken, Jun had found out about his digimon and him with no good excuse for his absence for the last few days. Daisuke had had no choice, but to tell her everything and had even slipped out why he had taken care of his enemy. From that day on, Jun became a more involved sister in his life, trying to make up for her lack of sister in his life. Daisuke loved it and soaked it up like no tomorrow.

Daisuke was given a crutch to help him walk around and right now the boy was on his bed with orders to stay off his leg for most of the time for about a week.

" Guess this means soccer is out of the question for a while anyway, " Daisuke grumbled as he sat on his bed watching tv with Chibimon asleep and curled up besides him. Jun had made an attempt to clean up Daisuke's room and the boy was sour, claiming he wouldn't be able to find where his things were.

" Like you could before under the piles of rubbish? " Jun has said, ruffling his hair.

Daisuke yawned and turned off the tv to take a nap and sleep off the last remains of the drugs in his system.

It was morning the next day by the time Daisuke had finally woken up. His stitches didn't hurt and he wasn't feeling groggy. Chibimon whimpered as his large, warm pillow got out of bed and he rolled over onto the warm spot, clutching the blanket over him. Using his new crutch, Daisuke went into the bathroom and washed up, careful not to get his stitches wet. This made bathing a rather interesting task. After drying his hair, Daisuke went back into his room and dressed in a black tee-shirt and loose jeans rather then his khaki shorts to help protect his wrapped up leg. He didn't see or hear his parents and Jun's door was still shut, indicating she was still sleeping. Chibimon was now up by now and demanding breakfast.

" How about we go out to eat? " Daisuke asked.

" But what about Jun? I'm sure she'll make us breakfast if she asks and you're suppose to stay off your leg as much as possible for a week, Daisuke! " His digimon said sternly in a cute way.

" I don't wanna be baby too much by Jun and have her think I'm taking her for granted. Besides, my leg feels better and we'll take the bus if we need to, " Daisuke said and held open his backpack, " Climb in, "

" You sure? " Chibimon asked.

" Yes, "

" One hundred percent? "

" Chibimon, get in the backpack, " Daisuke chuckled. Chibimon looked a little reluctant as he climbed inside. With his digimon safely tucked away, Daisuke left a note for his sister, hoping she wouldn't kill him later for this, and left his apartment complex. The burgundy haired boy was unaware of Ken Incijouji trailing after him. He frowned when he saw Daisuke's crutch and wondered where his family was? Letting him on his feet so soon. Ken slipped his dark sunglasses back on as he followed Daisuke, waiting for the right moment to approach the boy. After all, he couldn't be spotted in the real world since he was suppose to be missing.

Daisuke ordered two breakfast specials from his favorite breakfast street side stand and went to a secluded part of the park near by to feed Chibimon, who was growing inpatient once the meal's wonderful scent hit his tiny nose.

" This is nice, " Daisuke murmured as he sat on the grass and handed Chibimon his breakfast. The baby digimon ate in happy glee. Ken stood out of view behind a tree, but could see the boy without giving himself away.

" Morning, Daisuke! "

Chibimon squeaked and jumped into his backpack taking his meal with him. Daisuke looked up to see Sora, Taichi, and Yamato heading towards him. Ken scowled.

" Hi, what's up? " Daisuke asked.

" We can by your place to see how you were doing and Jun told us you had left. Boy, was she pissed that you took off when you're suppose to be taking it easy, but we managed to talk her into not killing you and to let us bring you home, " Sora chuckled as she sat on the grass besides the red head. Chibimon peered out and resumed eating his meal.

" But anyway, how's your leg? " Taichi asked.

" Okay. Won't be playing soccer for a while, " Daisuke replied.

" We just found out from TK that the dark spiral that gave you those stitches aren't like the regular spirals Ken uses, " Yamato spoke up, " That they can turn digimon back into babies, "

" Yeah, " Daisuke said, " But nothing's happened to me yet. " He added, " I just hope it doesn't turn me back into a baby, "

" Yeah, I don't think Jun could explain that to your folks, " Taichi laughed.

" Like they would care, " Daisuke said bitterly. The older digidestined grew concern.

" Don't say that, Daisuke. ' Course they would. Just like us and the others. Miyako, Kari, TK,- " Sora said.

" I'd rather be taken care of Ken, if that ever happened, " Daisuke spat, " Miyako didn't even bother to help pull out the shard, "

' He's right, you digibrats. He had to do it all himself because his friends didn't,  ' Ken thought bitterly, ' They don't deserve to have Daisuke apart of the team. '

" An, now you're just feeling sorry for yourself, " Yamato teased, ruffling Daisuke's hair, " But you're right, one of you should have helped you out, "

Daisuke shrugged and stood up, " Well, I better head back before Jun- "

The three older digidestined and Chibimon all stood there gapping as Daisuke was suddenly surrounded by a dark glow and started to grew younger and younger. Ken watched with some interest at the side effect just now taking place and watched as Daisuke changed back into a one years old child. A very cute one years old baby.

" What the hell? " Yamato said, blinking in surprise. Large chocolate eyes stared up at the three older teens. Daisuke's goggles, now too bid for his head, draped around his neck, his black tee shirt hanging off his shoulder.

" Wha-what do we do now? " Taichi asked. Before the other two could offer an idea, some dashed by and scooped up the baby Daisuke, his backpack with Chibimon, in the blink of an eye.

" Hey! Give Daisuke back! " Sora yelled. Whoever this person was, they were fast! Ken Ichijouji looked over his shoulder and cast them a smirk as he ran off with baby Daisuke.

" It's Ken! " Taichi cried as the figure faded away from sight down the street. Tamachi's Rocket live up to his name.

" But why? " Sora asked.

" I bet he was following Daisuke for just this opportunity after seeing what happened to him in battle the other day! He bidded him time for when he would kidnap Daisuke! What a jerk! " Yamato snarled.

" Let's gather the others before Ken can hurt Daisuke or make him think he's working against us if those dark spirals work according the exact way they do on humans like digimon and Daisuke forgets the real him, " Taichi said and they dashed off in order to save the red head.

                                                                                * - * - *

Baby Daisuke looked up at the person holding him in their arms as the teen slowed down his pace as he headed back into Tamachi's, careful not to draw attention to either one. Ken looked down at the warm bundle in his arms above his sunglasses and gave the baby a rare smile.

" I wasn't about to let those bakas take care of you while you're like this, Daisuke-kun, " Ken said, " If they didn't think they could handle me as a baby, then I'm sure as hell not about to let them take a crack at you, "

Daisuke giggled rather cutely as he discovered Chibimon and cuddled him. The baby digimon giggled back, leaning into his partner's warm, little arms that held him.

" You're not listening, are you? " Ken asked as another smile found it's way onto his face. Daisuke held Chibimon closer, resting his head on Ken's shoulder, peering at up him from under his eyelashes. (A/N: Oooo, he's soo kawaii! ) Daisuke was really a cute baby, Ken mused. How could his parents have ignored him? Those big, heart stopping eyes?

Ken entered his apartment. His parents were out and Ken walked into his room without any trouble. Turning the computer on Ken held up his own dark 'vice and was transported to the digimon world. Wormmon was there to greet his master and blinked at the baby Daisuke in Ken's arms, wearing baby clothes sized versions of his digimon world attire. Even new goggles crowning his burgundy locks.

" I guess it took a while, " Wormmon replied. He didn't even have to ask if Ken was planning on taking care of Daisuke till the effect wore off, " I'll go get a room ready, "

The Kaizer nodded as he looked at the baby in his arms. Daisuke looked up. Blinking, his bottom lip quivered and he started to cry. Ken felt panicked, wondering if he was ready to take care of a baby Daisuke? Chibimon jumped down from Daisuke's arms and transformed into Veemon. The baby red head had watched this and clapped, giggling. Veemon grinned and made funny faces. Daisuke continued to giggle as he bounced in Ken's arms. The indigo haired tyrant now turned baby sitter sighed with relief as he sat baby Daisuke o a blanket that had appeared out of nowhere. Wormmon sure traveled fast. Ken sat on his throne, removed his goggles and rubbed his eyes. Looking up he found Daisuke smiling at him. Slipping his goggles on, the red head's bottom lip started to quiver again. Curious, Ken removed them and Daisuke smiled. He placed them back on and Daisuke wailed.

' I guess he doesn't recognize me with these on, ' Ken thought and set the goggles aside for now. Daisuke chirped with approval and turned back to Veemon who was playing with him. Wormmon re-entered the throne room and said Daisuke's room was ready.

" Why did you kidnap Dai-kun? " Veemon asked as he followed Ken from out of the room.

" I didn't kidnap him, " Ken replied, " Those digifreaks wouldn't know the first things of how to attend to his needs as a baby, "

" And you do? " Veemon questioned.

" Keep your mouth shut or I'll stick you in some cold, dark dungeon, " Ken hissed.

Veemon smiled rather bravely, " But then Daisuke would miss me. " He reached up and held one of the baby's little hands in his, " But since you're making him happy and I don't think you're the type to hurt babies, even though you hurt digimon, I guess I'll keep my mouth shut like you asked and go along with it, "

" Thank you, " Ken growled. Daisuke looked up at Ken, resting his head on his shoulder again, gazing up at the indigo haired ruler through his eyelashes almost whimsical at such a young age, and reached up to curl a lock of the spiky hair. (A/N: It's so cute when my nephew does the same!) A soft kiss was pressed to the inside of baby Daisuke's hand and he giggled with glee.

                                                                                * - * - *

" Tell me why you prefer to wear your food rather then eat it, Daisuke-chan? " Ken asked the baby as he washed the tomato sauce from out of the spiky haired red head. The baby was too busy playing with the bubbles to bother to answer the older boy if he could. Ken had made the mistake of serving Daisuke spaghetti for dinner rather then listen to Wormmon. ' Maybe I should listen to Wormmon sometimes. '

Baby Daisuke looked up at Ken with a brilliant smile on his face. He pulled on the older boy's arm, which usually indicated that he wanted something. Ken found that Daisuke had been a very smart baby, so why wasn't he at the head of the class in his school?

" Yes, Daisuke-chan? " Ken asked.

" Ken! " Daisuke exclaimed, pointing at the indigo haired teen. The - would be ruler almost fell into the tube.

" S-say that again, Daisuke? " Ken asked.

" Ken! Ken! Ken! " Daisuke chirped with a smile.

" You said my name, " Ken gapped. Ken had been Daisuke's first word. He had never been a first anything in his entire life. His parents had loved Osamu first, Osamu had had his fame and glory first, Kari had been Daisuke's first love, but… Daisuke's new first world was his own name! It was something an older brother or a cruel girl could take away. Ever. " Wormmon! Veemon! Get in here! "

" Yes, Master? "

" You bellowed? "

Ken lifted Daisuke from out of the tub and wrapped him up in a big, fluffy towel, " Say it again, Daisuke-kun. Say my name, "

" Ken! " Daisuke squealed in laughter.

" Hey, cool! Daisuke, what's my name? " Veemon asked.

" Wee! " The baby red head smiled.

Veemon smiled, " That's close enough. " He pointed to Wormmon, " And what's his name? "

" Ba'a!  " Daisuke replied. The green digimon's antennas dropped. Little Daisuke had meant baka, something Ken was always calling him.

Ken chuckled and shook his head, " No, his name is Wormmon. Wormmon, Daisuke-kun. Can you say Wormmon? " Baby Daisuke was silent for a moment, as if he was deciding he wanted to use this new name. " Wormmon, Daisuke, Wormmon, "

" 'M'mon! " Daisuke exclaimed and smiled, extremely pleased with himself.

Wormmon brightened. At least it wasn't baka.

" Ken! Wee! M'mon! " Daisuke repeated.

" What a smart little boy you are, Daisuke-kun,  " Ken smiled and carried the baby into his room to dress him for bed.

" Hey, M'mon, where's that camera of yours? " Veemon teased as they drained the tub.

" In my room, _Wee_, " The green digimon replied. He chuckled, " Wonder if Ken's ready for those three AM wake up calls? "

" Heh-heh, "

                                                                                * - * - *

Baby Daisuke, only he wasn't a baby anymore, but now three years old, slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He gave an annoyed whine at his tight pj's and pulled them off. That felt much better! He looked around his crib for a way to get out. The only logical option for his two year old mind was to climb out and he did just that. He saw Veemon asleep on his own little bed and dashed over.

" Vee! Vee! Wake up! " He exclaimed, rocking his blue skinned friend.

Veemon whimpered as sleep was pulled from him and sat up. " Okay, okay, Daisuke, I'm up, " He said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He started seeing Daisuke wasn't a year old anymore, " Daisuke-kun? "

Daisuke giggled, " I want to play. Tag! You're it! " And the red head dashed out of the room still without any clothes on.

" Daisuke! Wait! You'll get lost! " Veemon cried, chasing after his now three year old friend and partner.

Daisuke looked over his shoulder to see if his friend was playing. Turning a corner he almost ran into Ken, who was coming to get Daisuke up. The two started at each other as Ken filed in his genius mind that the red head had aged two years over night. Guess he would continue to do so till Daisuke was back to his teens again. In the mean time….

" Dai-kun, where are your pj's? " Ken asked.

" In my bed. Tag, you're it! " Daisuke smiled and turn to run away from both Ken and Veemon. He didn't get too far before the Rocket of Tamachi caught him before he turned the corner. He scowled, " You cheated! "

Ken smirked, " You always say that, "   
  
" I do? When? " Daisuke asked.

" How about we get you dressed and then some breakfast? " Ken replied as he carried Daisuke back to his room.

" Then will you play with me? " Daisuke asked.

" Are we going to play this game of answering a question with another one all day? " Ken asked.

" I don't know. What are the rules? " Daisuke asked, smiling and hugging Ken. He would have insisted on walking, but the red head liked closeness.

The Kaizer smiled, " What am I going to do with you, Daisuke-chan? "

" I dunno. Keep me? " Daisuke said.

" Can I? "

" Sure! You're my favorite, Ken-kun! " Daisuke smiled and added, " Next to Vee and Momie 'cause I don't want them to feel like I don't love 'em either, "

" Of course, " Ken nodded with a smile.

                                                                                * - * - *

It was outside and playing with Veemon and Wormmon only " because Ken was busy with some work", that the three year old Daisuke had his first meeting with the rest of the digidestined. The three were out in the garden playing a three years old's version of soccer when TK, ridding Pegasusmon, landed nearby the little red head.

" Daisuke? " TK called out, glad to see his teammate far from the Kaizer's grasp.

Daisuke looked over at the strange blonde. He frowned and hid behind the two digimon. Daisuke didn't like how he felt around the strange boy.

" Daisuke, it's okay, it's me, TK. I'm here to bring you back home, " TK called out.

" Vee-kun.. " Daisuke whimpered.

" But, Daisuke, it's okay. That's just…." Veemon trailed off once he saw how terrified Daisuke was of TK. Of course! He didn't remember TK and any feelings he could subconsciously remember wouldn't be positive since the older Daisuke resented TK for a number of reasons. It might be the same for the others besides TK and because of this, Veemon couldn't allow Daisuke to go back with him. It would only upset and confuse his burgundy haired friend. And did this mean that Daisuke…? " TK, I think you should go now! "

" What? And leave him here with Ken? No way! " TK said.

" I'll go get Ken, unless he already knows TK's here, " Wormmon said and squired off.

" Veemon, make him go away! " Daisuke wailed. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Where was Ken? " I want Ken! I want Ken! "

" It's okay, Dai-kun, I'll protect you, " Veemon said.

" Have you betrayed us, Veemon? Sided with the Digimon Kaizer? " TK frowned.

" No, but right now if you take Daisuke back, it'll hurt him! " Veemon argued.

" Not as much as if I let him stay here with Ken! " TK said. He frowned and took a step forward, " Daisuke Motomiya! Get over here now! "

" KEN! " 

" I'm right here, Daisuke-chan, " the indigo haired ruler said, appearing besides the boy in an instant. Relief washed over the burgundy haired boy and he tossed himself at Ken, who picked him up and held Daisuke protectively and possessively within his cloak as he glared at the blonde. Daisuke tucked his face under Ken's chin, feeling safe once again. " You do realize this is my property you're trespassing onto. "

" What have you done to Daisuke? " TK demanded.

" Done? I've done nothing to him, but take care of him. Far better then any of you digibrats ever could, " Ken spat.

" By brainwashing him into hating us? " TK scowled, " That's low. Even for you, Ken! "

" I haven't made Daisuke hate you. Any resentful feelings he has towards you and the others, you put it there yourself. You call each other a team and friends, but that isn't the entire truth. You all ignore your _leader_, you all make fun of a _friend_ behind his back, and that Holder of Light strings his heart along for her own personal gains, " Ken hissed, " He's got more potential inside him then you all think and it'll die without a proper hand to guide him. Daisuke is going to stay with me and I'm going to make him great, "

" You mean make him evil like you! " TK cried.

" Ken-kun isn't evil! " Daisuke declared, mad that anyone would call his Ken evil!

" The boy has made his choice, " Ken said coolly, " He's staying with me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do then waste my time dealing with losers like you. " He turned to leave when TK spoke up again.

" Not without a fight, Ken! " the blonde yelled.

The Kaizer looked over his shoulder, " I thought I made myself clear. Daisuke isn't some prize to be bought and sold. You and the others had your chance. " Ken headed back inside with Veemon and Wormmon following after, " Oh, by the way, I'd get back up on your horse if I were you. "

" Why? " TK demanded.

" Oh, you'll find out, " Ken chuckled wickedly. As soon as the four entered the doorway back inside the entire fortress vanished from under TK and his digimon.

" TK! " Pegasusmon cried as the blonde fell. He flew down and caught the blonde on his back with a small 'oof '.

" That damn Ken, " TK growled, " He's not going to get away with brainwashing Daisuke! "

" Let's head back to the others, " Pegasusmon said and flew off to the direction where the others and he were suppose to meet up.

' Don't worry, Daisuke, we'll get you back and then you'll get back to your old self again, ' TK thought.

                                                                                * - * - * 

That night after the long and trying day of dealing with that damned TK, Ken watched Daisuke sleep, curled up on his side and hugging his pillow in his brand new bed rather then the crib the three year old had insisted he had grown out of. Ken had agreed, unable to deny Daisuke anything, and had even lined the bed with silk sheets that matched the color of his hair. The - would be ruler was currently curling a lock of the boy's soft, wild hair between his fingers.

" Why do I let you get to me, Daisuke? " He pondered, " Like no one else? "

" Because I'm your Daisuke-chan, " answered the not so sleeping red head. He opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly, " I can't sleep 'cause I keep thinking about that mean boy who called you evil, Ken-kun, "

" Don't worry about him. He means nothing, " Ken said and laid next to the boy, " Do you think I'm evil? "

Daisuke chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before speaking, " Well, sometimes I see you yelling at Momie or one of the other digimons around here and it scares me, but then you're so nice to me so I don't think you're evil, Ken-kun. But you shouldn't yell at Momie, it makes him cry and then I get sad seeing him sad and when he sees me sad, he gets sadder and I get saddest when….. I lost count, "

Ken smiled, " So I should try to be nicer to Wormmon? "

" Yeah! " Daisuke cheered. He yawned widely, " 'M tired, "

" So sleep, "

" Are you tired? "

" Yes, I'll be going to bed too, " Ken replied.

" Stay with me? " Daisuke asked, " Tell me a story or sing, but just stay with me, Ken-kun. I don't want someone to take me away from here while I'm sleeping, "

Ken took off his gloves, shoes, and cape before crawling under the covers with Daisuke. The red head smiled and curled up next to his favorite person, curling a hand in the spiky, indigo locks. Ken held his red head close, rubbing his back.

" Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince named- "

" Ken! "

"- Ken, who- "

                                                                                * - * - * 

Something tickled Ken's nose and he brushed it away before resuming sleep. When it happened again, Ken slowly opened his eyes to banish what was ever disturbing his sleep. He felt warmer then before and remembered Daisuke had asked him to stay. He smiled and closed his eyes to hold onto the moment a little longer. One day Daisuke would be back to his old self again and these days would be gone. The three year old stirred in his arms.

" Mnnn, Chibimon, lemme sleep a little longer. "  Chibimon?

Ken opened his eyes all the way and found a very not so three years old Daisuke Motomiya spooned up besides him. Or on him as the case may be. Daisuke's arm was draped over his shoulders with his other arm pressed up to his chest, one leg curled over Ken's. The indigo haired tyrant swallowed once as he found out his hand pressed against the small of Daisuke's back, was touching bare skin. Daisuke murmured in his sleep and blinked open his eyes. The chocolate pools focused on the violet ones before him and Daisuke froze for a moment.

" K-Ken? "

Ken licked his dry lips and whispered, " Yes? "

Daisuke smiled and replied, " Thank you for staying with me to make sure the others didn't take me away, "

" You can remember? " Ken asked.

" Perfectly, " the red head answered, " And although I was a child at the time, I want you to know I mean every word I said, "

Ken smiled, brushing Daisuke's hair from his eyes, " Mine, "

" Yours, " Daisuke smiled back. After a realization, the red head blushed, " K'so, I guess I tore up another set of pj's. This is getting into a habit, "

Ken smirked, his hand returning to the boy's lower back and traced the warm, smooth skin with his fingertips, " I don't see the problem, "

Daisuke moaned softly, arching into the caress. " Mmm, what a wonderful way to start the day, " He purred, shifting his leg up and down Ken's. Ken growled in his throat like the predatory that he is and pinned Daisuke onto his back. Pressing his lips over Daisuke's, he parted the boy's mouth to coax his tongue to come out and play. Kissing the boy breathless, he then traced Daisuke's ear and nibbled on the lob.

" Want to play a new game? " Ken breathed in his ear and started to kiss a trail down the boy's neck.

" Mmmm, Ken, what kind of game? " Daisuke moaned, arching into the boy's touch. He gasped suddenly, arching into the mouth now locked around his nipple and nipping at the tender nub.

" Something called 'you get to scream my name while I ravish you and make you beg for more', " Ken replied.

" Promise? " Daisuke purred.

Ken slide up his body causing the boy under him to moan and looked into the red head's eyes. " I always keep my promises, Daisuke-kun, " He purred back and dove under the covers.

" Ken! " Came Daisuke's giggled reply.

End.

Purple Mist: I hope that isn't too sappy for you.

Ken: You are such a damn tease!

Purple Mist: I know. Like you don't get enough NC-17 lemons from all the other Kensuke authors!

Daisuke: She has a point, Ken.

Ken: Well, if she'll give it back, I can give it to you.

Daisuke: O.O

Purple Mist: -_-;;;;;; Hentai.


End file.
